The Countess Arrives
by PriscillaPal
Summary: This is the first of many chapters taking place during Season 4, which I heard will begin filming in Aug 03!


Disclaimer: None of the characters, with the exception of the Countess and her Solicitor, belong to me. I also have to say that I just love this show! The tree house is straight out of 'Architectual Digest'. If I was stranded in a place like that, I would love to hang out with someone as smart as George Challenger. Roxton and Marguerite remind me of Han Solo and Princess Leia, Rhett and Scarlett and 'Moonlighting's' Dave and Maddie all rolled in to one. Veronica is very brave and has a strength I wish I had. And Malone's love for her is very dear. I haven't formed an opinion of Finn yet, but I do think bringing someone in from the future shakes things up a little on the plateau.  
  
The Countess Arrives is a few months into Season 4. Veronica has saved the Plateau, thus Finn, Challenger, Marguerite and Roxton are back in normal time. But, all is not well for the inhabitants of the treehouse. A woman arrives who is not unknown to Challenger, Ned returns., and Marguerite is hiding something from Roxton.  
  
Marguerite lay in her bedroom, the covers tucked around her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to think about what had kept her awake all night. But it was impossible. And soon, her secret would not be unknown to the others as well.  
  
She slowly pulled herself out of bed and sat on the side. She was pregnant. There was no mistake about it, and she wouldn't need Challenger to verify what she had already known for awhile now.   
  
She had always been smart enough to keep this kind of thing from happening. Sex was always to be used as a bargaining tool. And she had withheld plenty of it from her late husband.  
  
But Roxton...Roxton was different. Never before in her life had she been with a man in which she lost control during lovemaking. Roxton was clearly the dominant one whenever they were together.   
  
Marguerite put her face in her hands, then brushed some of her hair behind her. She could hear Veronica and Finn's laughter downstairs. Her thoughts suddenly settled on Veronica.  
  
Veronica had been born on this godforsaken plateau, and she had turned out alright, with the exception of her taste in clothes. But what kind of life was this place for a child? If Veronica's parents hadn't been torn away from her by circumstances beyond their control, would they really have wanted their only child to grow up her alone? Running from every creature imaginable in one's nightmares?  
  
But this child would not be alone. He or she would have Marguerite and....Marguerite stood up shakily, trying to choke back her morning sickness. This child would seal her to it's father forever, Lord John Roxton.  
  
Marguerite walked over to her little dresser. She stared in to the mirror that sat on top of it. Why was she being so silly about this? Was it because she was an unwed mother-to-be? Or was it because once she told John she was carrying his child, there was no turning back? No more chances to dance out of his reach?   
  
Marguerite turned away and stared off into space. No. She hadn't told John about the baby, because the only way she could be happy with him and their child, was to stay on this plateau forever. Nothing beyond this place would work for the two of them. She had too many dangerous secrets that would not only endanger her beloved, but now her child too. Yet, there was a part of her that found living on the plateau for eternity unacceptable. Marguerite didn't know what to think. She didn't even know if John would be happy about her pregnancy.   
  
Her thoughts began to overwhelm her. She turned towards the bed and climbed back in again, pulling the covers up.  
  
****  
  
Finn stood by the toaster, waiting for her piece to pop up. She glanced over at Vee, who was watering a few plants. She then looked up towards the second floor.  
'Say, Vee?'  
  
Veronica looked over at her. 'Yes?'  
  
'Have you noticed how strange Marguerite has been acting lately?'  
  
Veronica stopped watering the plants. She flashed Finn a look of annoyance.  
  
'Yes, and I wish she'd stop.'  
  
Finn's toast popped up. She grabbed it mid-air and set it on her plate. Vee had made a berry jam and she began slithering it onto the toast.  
  
'What do you mean?' she asked, biting into the toast.  
  
Veronica sat down next to her. She glanced up towards the second floor, then lowered her voice.  
  
'Whatever is going on is affecting Roxton. Haven't you seen the way he's been looking at her during dinner? She won't look at him at all. In fact, she's being doing her best to avoid him.'  
  
Finn stared at her. It sounded as if Vee was taking sides. Granted, if she had to choose between hanging out with Roxton or Marguerite, she would prefer Roxton. But neither of them knew for sure that the tension between Roxton and Marguerite was Marguerite's fault.  
  
Finn stood up and walked over to the table where the toaster sat. She laid her plate next to it, then turned back around to look at Vee.  
  
'You're being kind of hard on Marguerite, don't you think? We don't know he didn't do something to tick her off.'  
  
'Tick her off'? Veronica asked, wondering if she was hearing another one of Finn's futuristic phrases, yet again.  
  
'Yeah, you know, did he do something to make her mad? Or she could be sick or something?'  
  
Veronica said nothing. That had never occurred to her, the part about Marguerite being ill. She stood up.  
  
'Maybe I should check on her. If she is sick, then she shouldn't shut us out...especially John.'  
  
Finn walked over to the balcony and looked out. She then turned back to Vee.  
  
'You're really worried about them... as a couple, I mean.'  
  
Veronica shrugged. 'I just would hate to see Marguerite push a good man like John Roxton away....like I did with Ned. If...when I see him again, I'm going to set things right between us. Until then, maybe I can help with what ever is going on between Marguerite and Roxton.'  
  
Veronica then turned and walked upstairs.  
  
*****  
  
Finn turned back around and stared out into the jungle. She sighed. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was wrong with Marguerite. She was pregnant.  
  
Finn had come across her wretching in the jungle, early one morning. She had awakened early, and, feeling restless, decided to go exploring. She had been surprised to see Marguerite up so early, and even more shocked to find her throwing up. Finn had hid in some brush and did not make Marguerite aware of the fact that she had been seen.  
  
And it had not been that alone that had caused Finn to come to that conclusion. It was the other little things that the others never seemed to notice. Marguerite looked as if she wanted to puke whenever dinner was served. That and she was beginning to gain just a bit of weight.  
  
The one thing Finn had begun to notice about her new family, was how unobservant they could be about one another. Marguerite's odd behavior shouldn't be a mystery to anyone here. But, Finn had learned to stay out of business that didn't concern her. Marguerite and Roxton would just have to work this thing out for themselves.  
  
It was as she was thinking along those lines, that a sudden movement caught her eye. Finn picked up her cross-bow and aimed at the figure that walked carefully around the electronic fence. Finn squinted.  
  
She then looked at a picture of Ned Malone that Veronica kept nearby. The guy down there looked a lot like him, with the exception of the beard.   
  
Finn turned and hurried up the stairs.  
  
****  
  
Veronica sat on the edge of Marguerite's bed, now more concerned than ever, that Finn's suspicions about Marguerite being sick, were accurate.  
  
'Marguerite, if you're not well then at least let Challenger examine you.'  
  
Marguerite sat up and looked her up and down.  
  
'What do you mean by that? The 'least' I could do? What more could I do?'  
  
Veronica felt her temper begin to snap! 'You could at least let John know what's going on with you!'  
  
'How dare you!'  
  
'No Marguerite! That man loves you to death! And it is very obvious to everyone around here that something happened in that cave in awhile back that brought you even closer...at least he thought that. The pain on his face when you shut him out like you're doing...'  
  
Marguerite jumped out of bed! 'You think I like feeling this way?! I hate it! I hate it but not even John can help me with this!'  
  
Marguerite suddenly felt a wave of nausea ride through her that she knew would not go away. She hurried past Veronica over to a bowl that she kept by her night stand. She wretched into it.  
  
Alarmed, Veronica hurried beside her and kept her hair out of the bowl. She now knew what was bothering Marguerite. But for the life of her, she couldn't see why Marguerite wasn't happier about it. And Roxton was indeed the only person that could help her with her condition.  
  
But, she didn't have the time to find out why Marguerite felt the way she did. Finn came running in to the room, almost breathless.  
  
'Finn? What is it?'  
  
Finn frowned at the scene in front of her. How long did Marguerite think she was going to be able to hide this from everyone?  
  
ÒI think your Ned is back. There's a guy that looks an awful lot like him outside of the fence.'  
  
Veronica abruptly let go of Marguerite. Marguerite stared at Finn, then Veronica. She waved them away.  
  
'Go! I'll join you. I'm dying to hear of the exciting adventures of Ned Malone.'  
  
Veronica and Finn both hurried down the stairs.  
  
****  
  
By the time Veronica and Finn reached the bottom floor, Ned was coming up on the elevator. He barely stepped off of it, before Veronica rushed into his arms. He laughed, dropping his belongings on to the floor. He then stopped and they held each other.  
  
'I never thought I'd see you again.' he whispered against her hair.  
  
'The same here.' she responded.  
  
Ned then saw Finn. She gave him a shy look. Ned let go of Veronica.  
  
'Who do we have here?' he asked, looking from Veronica to Finn.  
  
Veronica smiled. ÒWhile you were away, we got a new addition to our family. Finn, Ned. Ned, Finn. She's from the future.'  
  
Ned's eyes lit up. He looked at Veronica.   
  
'The future?' I don't understand.'  
  
Finn nodded. 'Challenger can probably explain it better than I.' She then cleared her throat. Ned Malone was much more attractive in person than she could've ever imagined. She mentally tried to keep such thoughts out of her head.  
  
****  
  
John Roxton followed behind George Challenger, lost in thought. He had needed to get away from the treehouse today...and Marguerite.  
  
He hadn't slept at all the previous night. John kept mulling over what happened between the two of them in the cave, and their new relationship afterwards. Nothing had happened since then, that would give cause for her to shut him out like this.  
  
Marguerite had begun, about three weeks ago, staying in bed, at least long enough to avoid looking at him in the morning. If he and Challenger hadn't been so busy working on another air balloon, John might've been able to stick around and find out what was bothering his lady love.  
  
The nights were even worse. When Challenger and him returned, Marguerite wouldn't look at him, ate only half of her dinner, then went to bed early, claiming exhaustion. Since it was well known that the woman didn't do enough work to become fatigued, he and everyone else in the treehouse knew it was a lie.  
  
John sighed. Why did things always have to be like this between them? Why should he have to ask her anything? If Marguerite had a problem with something he did, then she should be adult enough to come to him and tell him. Her current behavior was childish and tiresome.  
  
'John?'  
  
John snapped to attention, focusing in on Challenger.  
  
'I'm sorry, George? Did you say something?'  
  
Challenger gave him a knowing look. 'It was nothing. I see your mind is somewhere else this morning.'  
  
'No, George. I'm more than ready to help you finish the balloon. Sometimes I think the longer we stay on this plateau...let's just finish the balloon.'  
  
George stopped walking. 'John, I know there's something going on between Marguerite and yourself...'  
  
'Well please tell me what it is, George, because so far the woman hasn't given me a clue!'  
  
George put a hand on his arm. 'I wanted to wait to tell you this, when were away from the treehouse.'  
  
John raised a brow. 'What is it? Has Marguerite confided in you?'  
  
George waved his hand. 'When has she ever confided in anyone? No. But I've made some observations. I think Marguerite's behavior may be due to some illness...a virus perhaps.'  
  
John dropped his pack, his eyes widening. ÒYou think she's ill? My God, why wouldn't she tell me...or someone?'  
  
'I don't know. Who knows why Marguerite does or doesn't do anything? My point is that her behavior may not be psychological so much as physical.'  
  
John was about to say something, when he stopped suddenly. He motioned up towards the sky. Challenger turned and looked up.  
  
A hot air balloon was descending upon them.  
  
****  
  
Marguerite felt strong enough to descend the stairs. She stopped short when she saw the bearded Malone. The new feature actually made him look more manly. She couldn't decide whether it was an improvement or not. She smiled at him when he looked her way.  
  
'Hello, Marguerite.' Ned stood up, trying to push aside the thought that the woman in front of him looked quite pale. He embraced her. Marguerite hugged him back, then let go of him quickly. She then sat down beside Finn and ignored Veronica's stares.  
  
'So, what have I missed?' she asked.  
  
Finn piped up. 'Ned was just telling us about his run in with some headhunters.'  
  
Instantly, Marguerite felt nauseous. Maybe it was the idea of someone's head being cut off and posted on a stick. She closed her eyes. Ned looked at Veronica, who shook her head at him. FInn eased her chair back away from Marguerite.  
  
'Are you alright?' she asked.  
  
Marguerite shook her head, then opened her eyes.   
  
'I think I'll go outside for some fresh air. Ned, I am still dying to hear of all of your adventures...just later.'  
  
Marguerite walked over to the elevator and lowered herself to the ground. Once out in the yard, she breathed deeply.  
  
God! How much longer was this morning sickness going to last? And how much longer did she think she could keep her condition from everyone? What was wrong with her?   
  
****  
  
Challenger couldn't believe his eyes. He hurried to the crashed hot air balloon, scarcely aware that Roxton was behind him.  
  
'Challenger!' he heard Roxton warn him, 'we don't know if these people are friendly or not!'  
  
Challenger stopped and looked at him.  
  
'They're friendly alright. I know one of the passengers personally! We are going home, Roxton!'  
  
He suddenly embraced Roxton, laughing. Challenger then turned and ran towards the downed balloon. Roxton stared at his back, gaping at him. What the hell had got into Challenger? Who were these people?  
  
From where he was standing, Roxton could see a man and a woman disentangling themselves from the balloon. The woman looked vaguely familiar, though why, he could not quite remember. He instinctively clutched his rifle. He hoped Challenger knew what he was doing.  
  
Challenger approached the two people. The woman turned around and jumped into his arms. Roxton raised a brow. He knew this woman was definitely not Challenger's wife!  
Challenger let go of the woman and eyed her male companion. The man held out his hand.  
  
'My name is Ian Royce. I am the Countess's solicitor.'  
  
Challenger raised a brow. 'Really Charisse, you've traveled all this way with your solicitor? And I thought you had come to rescue me.'  
  
The Countess Charisse Von Bubrik, held Challenger's face in her hands.  
  
'I have. Jessie will be so relieved to see you again.'  
  
Her eyes left Challenger's and met Roxton's. It was as he drew near and heard Challenger refer to her as Charisse, that he knew her to be the Countess Von Bubrik. Her husband was Count Maxim Von Bubrik. Roxton recalled that his mother had never liked Count or Countess very much. But he pasted on a smile and offered his hand.  
  
'Hello Countess.'  
  
Charisse smiled at him. 'Lord John Roxton. My I do believe that there are young women that have kept their lives on hold, just awaiting your return. Now they can breath again...that is, unless our balloon is beyond repair.'  
  
She turned and made a sweeping motion towards the crashed balloon. Challenger walked over and inspected it. Roxton eyed Ian Royce. Royce looked away.  
  
Challenger returned to their group. 'There are a few things that need repair, but nothing that would keep it off of the ground for good.' He then smiled at Charisse, taking her hands in his.  
  
'How good it is to see family again.'  
  
Roxton blinked. 'Excuse me?'  
  
Charisse looked from Challenger to Roxton. 'That's right, my dear. George Challenger is my brother-in-law. Jessie Challenger is my sister.'  
  
Roxton looked at Challenger, his mouth agape. 'You never told me you were related to the Countess?'  
  
Challenger looked uncomfortable. He released Charisse's hands.  
  
'Unfortunately, there was a bit of bad blood between the Count and myself.'  
  
'Yes', Charisse piped in, 'you see Lord Roxton, the Count used to finance George's previous expeditions. There was a small falling out.'  
  
'Thus', Challenger finished, 'that is how I ended up getting funds from Marguerite Krux.'  
  
Roxton wondered if it had been his imagination, or had Ian Royce flinched when Marguerite's name was mentioned?  
  
'Yes, where is the widow Krux? I hope this treacherous living hasn't been too hard on her?'  
  
'On the contrary', Challenger said, 'I have found Ms. Krux to be quite the little survivor. She can drill a dime at fifty yards.'  
  
Charisse raised a brow. 'Well.'   
  
There was a silence, then Challenger suggested they head towards the treehouse. Charisse took Challenger's arm and they began walking. The sound of a T-Rex off in the distance, caused her to stop. Her eyes widened in alarm. Challenger patted her arm.  
  
'You are safe here. Come, let me show you our living quarters.'  
  
Charisse nodded, giving Ian a glance. Roxton allowed Ian to walk before him. About fifteen minutes into their journey, Roxton just happened to look over in another direction. He saw Marguerite sitting by a stream. She seemed to be breathing in and out heavily. She did not look well.  
  
Roxton quietly cursed himself! Why hadn't he seen that she wasn't well? Yet, Marguerite could be the biggest baby when she was ill. He specifically remembered a cold she had that caused her to be a pain in the you know what! But if this was more serious, maybe Marguerite was just frightened.  
  
Roxton stopped. 'George!'  
  
Challenger and Charisse stopped and turned to look at him. Ian stopped to sit down against a tree.  
  
'I'll catch up with you later.'  
  
Roxton motioned to where Marguerite was sitting. George nodded and pulled Charisse along. Charisse stared curiously at Marguerite's back. She glanced at Ian, who was staring at Marguerite as well. When Roxton caught him doing so, he averted his eyes and stood back up. He then hurried to catch up with Challenger and the Countess.  
  
****  
  
Marguerite began to feel better again. She wondered if she should start sleeping outside. Fresh air was the only thing that seemed to still her nausea, for the most part.  
  
'Marguerite?'  
  
Marguerite nearly jumped. She turned around and saw Roxton staring at her with a questioning, yet worried look on his face. She took another deep breath and stood up gingerly. She dusted off her skirt.  
  
'John? I thought you were helping Challenger with the balloon?'  
  
Roxton dropped his pack and his rifle and walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Never mind that. We need to talk.'  
  
Marguerite tried to pull from his grasp. 'I haven't been feeling well. It isn't you.'  
  
She then averted her eyes. But Roxton took one hand and cupped her chin, turning her eyes back on him.  
  
'You haven't been acting like it isn't me. What is it? What is it that's got you avoiding me and food like the plague?'  
  
Marguerite decided she was being silly. She began to feel lost at the naked caring she saw in his eyes. She took a deep breath.  
  
'I think, no, I know, I'm pregnant. There! Are you happy?'  
  
Marguerite lurched away from him then and turned to look into the stream. Roxton put his hands on her shoulders again. He turned her back around to face him.  
  
'Yes, I am. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want to bear my children.'  
  
Marguerite began to cry. She looked down.  
  
'I take it the reason you've shut me out all of these weeks is because you don't feel the same way? Is the idea of bearing my child so repugnant?'  
  
Marguerite's eyes flew up to meet his. 'No! John, I love you...'  
  
Roxton smiled. 'Ah, I've heard that twice now. When can I hope to hear those words a third time?'  
  
Marguerite shook her head. 'This is serious! I never expected to be stranded here and I never expected to have children at all, much less here. This is no place for a child.'  
  
'Marguerite, Veronica grew up here and she has all of the values that matter in this world. Besides, we won't be staying.'  
  
Roxton put his arms around her. She put her hands up against his chest, as if to ward him off.  
  
'You're telling me that Challenger will get us off this plateau before the baby is born? Yeah, right!'  
  
Roxton rubbed her back. 'The Countess Von Bubrik is here, by hot air balloon. It was damaged in her landing, but Challenger is positive it can be repaired. So, our child will not be raised in the jungle. And as soon as we get back, we will be married.'  
  
Marguerite began to push against him. 'I don't know...'  
  
'It's over, Marguerite,' Roxton said firmly, holding her tighter. 'No more running, no more pushing me away. This child is the beginning of our new life together. And I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm demanding that you do.'  
  
Marguerite smiled, but said nothing. She relaxed in his arms and nodded. Roxton smiled back.  
  
'Alright then. Let's get back to the treehouse and make nice with the Countess.'  
  
Marguerite raised a brow. 'Why would the Countess Von Bubrik take a trip here?'  
  
'Apparently, she is Challenger's sister-in-law.'  
  
'What?'  
  
Roxton picked up his things. He then held out his hand to her. She took it and they began walking back towards the treehouse. They resumed their conversation.  
  
'Yes, apparently there was some bad blood between them. The Count previously used to fund George's expeditions. You knew her?'  
  
Marguerite nodded absent mindedly. 'So, she's here looking for Challenger? She came to rescue him and all of us?'  
  
Roxton swung her hand as they were walking. 'That's what her and her solicitor say?'  
  
Marguerite stopped and pulled her hand from Roxton's.  
  
'She's here with her solicitor? Why? Why not the Count?'  
  
'Do we really care? Look, I don't want you to worry about any of that. I'm going to have George look you over and then I want you to take it easy until we leave here.'  
  
Marguerite pursed her lips. 'Yes, about that. I think it's too soon for the others to be let in on our secret. Let's just wait.'  
  
Roxton's mouth dropped open. 'Marguerite, George already thinks you have an illness. And God knows what Veronica and Finn suspect. Plus, now that I look at you, you have put on a bit of weight.'  
  
'How dare you!'  
  
'Well there's no need to get in a snit over the obvious. I will bow to your wishes, but, I think you're being a bit silly about this. These are our friends.'  
  
'Countess Von Bubrik is not a friend. I don't want her spreading anything around when we get back.'  
  
Roxton held up his hands in surrender. 'Fair enough. Now, can we get back?'  
  
Marguerite smiled and took his hand again. They began walking.  
  
****  
  
The Countess Von Bubrik waited with Ian Royce, as George went up on a ghastly contraption up to some sordid looking tree hut. She guessed they were being announced to the other inhabitants. She noticed a young girl peering over a railing at them. Charisse looked over at Ian.  
  
'How are we going to get Marguerite Krux to sign the paper and stay here?' Ian asked.  
  
Charisse looked back in the direction they had come from.  
  
'I sense something. I sense that Lord Roxton cares for Ms. Krux. Maybe we can use that to our advantage.'  
  
Ian glanced up towards the treehouse and then around them.  
  
'He did give me a rather murderous look when I stared at her.'  
  
Charisse nodded and smiled.  
  
'Suppose we use this supposed relationship with Lord Roxton to our advantage? The bigger question is how to we get Professor Challenger to fix our balloon and not take him back with us? What will your sister say?' Ian asked.  
  
Charisse glanced around. She then lowered her voice.  
  
'George is coming over here. My sister ruined her life when she took up with this charlatan years ago. Instead of giving her a life of love and children, he's been missing for most of their marriage. I plan to tell my dear sister that I never found George.'  
  
Ian could see Challenger coming closer. He asked the Countess one last thing.  
  
'But when you return with that signed paper, everyone will know that George did survive.'  
  
Charisse shook her head quickly.  
  
'They'll know nothing of the kind. It will just be obvious that Marguerite Krux survived the Challenger Expedition and would prefer to stay her for eternity. That is all. Now shhh!' 


End file.
